Prophecy
by Kristina Rose
Summary: What if Alice wasn't the only one who could see the future? What if the Volturi had secrets of their own? This story takes place before Edward comes back in New Moon and answers those questions. What if Bella was destined for something? Something big.
1. Chapter 1: Jane

**Jacob **smiled at me as I begged with tears in my eyes for him not to leave me to hunt for Victoria. "Bells, honey, I won't okay? Let's go back to my house." I saw that he wanted to hunt Victoria, but he was safe with me which was all that mattered. I wiped off my eyes and we walked holding hands from the beach to his house.

He dropped my hand to open the door and I gasped in horror at who was standing there. Most certainly she was a vampire, her vivid, scarlet eyes and alluring beauty proved it. Her height and figure reminded me very much of Alice. I shuddered it still hurt to think her name. Beyond this I saw that she had a very child like quality to her. She smiled and flashed perfect, sharp teeth. Edward's voice popped into my head and said, "Bella, run! Now! Quickly!"

_Shut up!_ I screamed in my thoughts. For once his voice was not a comfort and surprisingly he did shut up. I shook my head and looked into the vampire's face, which was now frowning. Before any of us could speak she darted forward and grabbed me and ran until she was at the airport. I was too shocked to say anything or scream. She walked in pulling me by the hand until before I knew it we were on a plane to New York. I finally found my voice and asked, "Who are you? What's going _ON_?"

She smiled and said, "I'm Jane and well for the second question, the Volturi will have to answer." I gasped without thinking and she seemed very surprised that I recognized the name, Volturi. "Well, well it seems Edward really has told you quite a lot." I shuddered at the casual usage of his name and didn't say anything until we landed. Once we landed I asked if we were flying to Italy and Jane said yes seeming again astonished at how much I knew. All the way to Italy my thoughts ran as to why I was being taken to the Volturi and what was going on. Then before I realized it we had landed.

She held my hand as we walked into the light of Italy. For the first time I noticed she was wearing a floor length black dress. I knew I was in some kind of trouble. But what did I do? Or was this something _they _did? Or because I know about vampire, but how would this child-like angel know?

We were soon walking to a parking lot that seemed to be devoted to expensive cars. She led me to a red car with tinted windows and for a split second I actually wished Rosalie was here to tell me the make of it. It was pretty and loud, her kind of car. She smirked and led me to the passenger door and as soon as I was in, sitting, and had had my seat belt buckled I looked over to where she already had the key in the ignition. She slammed her foot on the gas peddle and sped away, swerving in between cars faster than I had once thought possible.

I looked out the window to distract myself from Jane's face. Through the window I saw castles and the Tuscan Country Side. I tried to block my mind from thoughts of the Cullens, but I failed miserably. I saw their smiling faces staring at me. I clutched my hands to my chest as my heart began to throb and tear. I had never felt this much pain in my heart before except for when _he_ left me.

Sooner than I expected Jane stopped in front of a castle. I quickly glanced outside and realized it was well past twilight. I took a deep breath, unbuckled my seat belt, and climbed out. She was at my side before I could blink. She once again grabbed my hand and led my inside. Jane dance-like walked through the halls pulling me along with her.

She soon came to a long hall ending with beautiful double door, but she turned off to a plain door and walked in. Once we were both in she smiled and pulled the door shut. I had no idea why she was smiling until I looked at the far end of the room at a boy who could have been her twin. He danced forward, kissed Jane on each cheek, and smiled. "While sister I see you've accomplished your mission. I've missed you."


	2. Chapter 2: Blame

"**Of **course I did, Alec!" Jane said sounding fake mad. Alec rolled his eyes and Jane smiled. Jane's smile seemed different somehow from when she smiled at me before. Now her smile seemed almost _softer_ somehow. Jane noticed me staring and quickly changed her smile to the one she had used before and stared at me. "Now _that_ is going to annoy me." Her smile quickly changed to a scowl.

"Your powers don't affect her, Jane?" Alec asked surprised.

"No," Jane snapped back curtly. Suddenly it dawned on me her smile was meant to do something to me. Sadly, I didn't think that was a good thing. I kept trying to force my mind away from one thought that I had been trying to suppress since Jane had told me where we were going, but I couldn't anymore.

No matter what happened this was Edward's _fault_.

Suddenly I heard a noise from behind me and I turned to see the door opening and a vampire with shoulder length, black hair walking in. Jane and Alec quickly positioned themselves behind me as the other vampire got in front of me. Now that I could see him better I saw that he had paper-like skin that looked fragile and horrifyingly vivid, scarlet eyes. He was by far the oldest vampire, or human for that matter, I had ever seen and he was dressed in a billowing black cloak.

"Ah Jane, dear one come here," he said motioning to Jane. She walked to him and kissed him on the lips. "Ahh, I see, I see." Jane walked back to her previous position and the old, vampire turned to me. "Hello, Isabella so pleased to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. My name is Aro of course, but maybe you already know this, hmm? You seem to know a lot about our kind now, don't you?" I was surprised that he knew so much about me and I was terrified as well and it showed.

"Now, now don't be afraid we won't hurt you…hmm well that isn't really true your about to be in the worst pain of your short life," Aro said as pleasantly and calmly as if he was talking about today's weather.

"What do you mean?" I asked even though I thought I knew.

"You know what I mean. Your going to join _us_." Oh no. Oh could this be happening? I didn't want this anymore._ Yes, you do_, said a voice in the back of my mind. You always have. You want it. To be strong, beautiful, invincible, and untouchable.

"I see you thinking, Isabella. Of course you want to join us don't you?" he asked kindly. I did. I wanted it, but at the same time I didn't.

"It's only three days, Isabella. Then you'll be what _you_ want to be." He started to walk toward me and I couldn't move. Then he was behind me and his mouth was at my neck and as his teeth sank into my flesh, I started to scream.


	3. Chapter 3: Anything

**The **pain was unbearable and I wanted to fold over and die. Anything but this. Anything. I screamed as a fire burned inside me. It was like the fires of Hell, but worse. I would rather have the fires of Hell. Anything but this. I staggered as my legs started to falter, but before I hit the ground Aro caught me. Through my screams of agony I heard him telling me everything was going to be all right. He gently set me down and I writhed in agony on the floor. I wanted the pain to stop, only for it to stop. Why is this a difficult thing? I just want it to stop! 

Tears of pain rolled down my cheeks as I continued to scream. I was starting to realize that screaming wouldn't help. My screaming started to come less and less often until it came no more. I could now focus more on what the others were saying. Aro was speaking of a man name Emil. I could only make out the fact that he was greatly respected before the pain overwhelmed me. 

I knew that some time had passed, but no idea of how much. I knew it must have been quite a bit because the blinding pain was replaced with a feeling of strength. This feeling took a while to become strong enough to have a major affect on me, but soon enough I was very aware of Aro and Jane standing over me. I shook my head and slowly started to sit up. "Ahh. I see your awake, Isabella. Welcome to your new life. Would you like to see?" Aro asked pointing away from me.

I didn't realize that it was all over for a minute. I looked around and was aware that my senses had intensified greatly. I got up quicker than ever and walked over to where Aro was pointing. There was a beautiful mirror there with intricate designs in the gold frame. I looked into the glass and I cried out in a mix of shock and horror. I was _beautiful_, paler then before, and my eyes were scarlet. My intense beauty only distracted me from that fact for a second. I fell to the floor in broken, tearless sobs. 

I mourned for everything I had lost my parents, Jacob, and school friends, They were gone from me forever. Always to be just out of my reach. I also mourned for what I had gained scarlet eyes, an eternity of loneliness, and a forever of knowing Edward was alive, but would never hold me again. I had never been a big crier or whiner I accepted what happened to me in life and tried to make the best out of it. I told myself this was no reason to quit now. I could deal with this. 

I calmed down my sobs to a gentle shaking. There were options in everything. I didn't have to give up my morals I could feed on animals no matter what the Volturi would say or do if I did. Also, even though I have never been obsessed with my looks, I was beautiful. More so than Rosalie. This fact sunk in and it hit me that I would be able to stand next to Edward now without feeling inferior. If only he still loved me. I stood up and walked over to Aro. I knew my life was now with the Volturi now so I decided to see what exactly they had waiting for me. As I cleared my throat to speak to Aro I felt a burning thirst roar to life that wanted me to consume blood. Human blood. Aro smiled at me and I frowned and said, "I'm thirsty."


	4. Chapter 4: Blood

"**I** bet you are. Are you willing to drink as we do?" Aro asked looking into my eyes. Was I? I wasn't so sure anymore. I wanted, _needed_ human blood, but this was wrong. Or was it? Wasn't going against nature wrong as well? What should I do? Alice, Alice would know what to do. Alice isn't here, though. She left, without even saying good-bye. Human blood, is what I need.

"Yes, Aro. I will drink as you do," I answered. This was the way I was going to live my life. The way vampires were supposed to live. It wasn't wrong, it was nature.

Aro smiled at me. He seemed very pleased with my answer. "Very well. Come, Isabella, Jane." Jane walked over to me and gave me an encouraging smile. She was pleased with me as well. She didn't even try to harm me with her child like smile. Was she accepting me now?

"You're confused by me, correct?" Jane asked me while we followed Aro out of the room.

"Yes, I am. I thought you didn't like me," I said.

"I didn't, but now I do. I was worried you wouldn't accept our life style. That you would be angry that you were changed," she told me dropping her eyes to the ground. I understood now. She was willing to be my friend if I didn't blame her for what I was now. Surprisingly enough, I didn't. I knew that whatever was going on wasn't her doing. If anything it was his. He was supposed to protect me, love me and he didn't. I was in his world now, a world I would know nothing about if he hadn't involved me. I still loved him though, a lot.

"No, I don't blame _you_." Jane looked at me and smiled. She grabbed my hand and we walked together down the hall and into the big, wooden door I had expected to go through when I had first arrived here.

The room that the door opened into was full of vampires. The only furniture in the room were three thrones that were pushed against the wall. Everybody turned and looked at me. They had blank looks on their faces, like they weren't sure how to react to me. Aro smiled at them. "Isabella, is one of us both in body and mind," he announced. Everyone looked incredibly pleased. Good, I thought. I didn't want my new acquaintances to hate me. Alec walked over to us and smiled at Jane and I.

"Hello, Jane, Bella. I do hope they hurry up with our food. I'm dying of thirst," he said. I smiled weakly at him. I was about to say something to him, but we were interrupted by the doors opening. "Finally."

I smiled and went to move toward the humans entering the room, but Jane grabbed my arm. "One more minute. I know it's hard, but you must wait." My throat burned. I was so thirsty. I tried to focus on the woman talking to the humans to distract me. She was a vampire in a short skirt and tight tank top speaking to the humans in a charming voice, but soon her tone changed and then she turned to us.

"Now," she said. Soon the room was in a frenzy. Humans were running and vampires were feeding. My thirst took over and I grabbed a young woman. "No, no por favor, demonio!" she begged me. I was sorry at once for taking Spanish in school, but it didn't matter her words didn't affect my decision. Before she could say another word my teeth were breaking her skin.

Her warm blood soothed my throat as it went down. I finished with her and went to find another human to drink from. I was still thirsty. "Here, Bella," Jane told me as she shoved a human toward me.

"Thank you. Oh and call me Isabella. Bella seems annoying to me now," I said as I grabbed the man Jane had pushed to me. Jane beamed and nodded. This was my life now. No regrets, I thought as I pressed my lips to the crying man's neck.


	5. Chapter 5: Dress Up

_Author's Note: I got my inspiration for Bella's look from a couple place look at my profile to see the dress, necklace, and hair. I apologize for the faulty links before._

**Jane **rummaged through her closet while I sat watching on her couch. She was trying to find me something acceptable to wear to meet some man called Emil. Whoever that was he must be important. After all I had been allowed to meet the three founders of the Volturi in my usual jeans and a T-shirt.

I longed to wear a pair of jeans, but I knew that expressing this aloud would only gain me _a look_ from Jane. For the last week I had been wearing her clothes; black pants, black floor length skirts and dresses, black long sleeved shirts and sweaters, black shoes, and black hair accessories. And of course my own black cloak that Aro had presented me with the day I awoke from the change. Black, black, black. That was all I ever wore now. I even caught myself eyeing Heidi wishfully whenever I saw her. She may wear slightly whorish clothes, but at least they had some color. I sighed; maybe once I got more situated here I could ask her to go shopping…

"Here we are!" Jane called to me. She came out of her closet carrying a dress bag. I frowned imagining the black dress inside. I had to admit I had it easy. If the only thing I really had to deal with was the constant lack of color I could handle it. I was incredibly pleased that the transformation hadn't affected my brain. Of course, I had to deal with my thirst, but it was a physical longing not a mental one. That meant I had the control a twenty year old vampire would kill for and I was only a week old to my new life. I smiled at the thought and Jane had to clear her throat to regain my attention.

"Now, Isabella, I had this dress made for you once I knew that you were going to join us. I hope you like it," Jane told me. That was surprising. I hadn't expected her to have a dress made for me. This Emil must be something special alright…especially since I couldn't mention him around any, but Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, and Alec…

"Isabella!" Jane called. Oops.

"Sorry, Jane, I was just thinking," I said still half thinking. She smiled at me reassuringly. She probably though I was nervous. Which I defiantly was.

She unzipped the bag and pulled out the dress that was hidden inside. Holy crow, it was gorgeous. Not my taste, but gorgeous all the same. Blood red fabric flowed to the ground with sheer red lace covering the skirt adding volume and ripples. Thin spaghetti straps designed to keep the dress on were attached to a blood red bodice that was dotted elegantly with crystal type jewels. There were flowers masterfully hidden in the skirt and they ran up one side of the dress. The dress looked like it was made for the wedding or coronation of a gothic queen. It was breathtaking, to say the least.

"Wow, Jane, it's amazing," I muttered still entranced by the dress. I knew it must of cost a fortune, but I tried no to worry about it; we had plenty of money in the Volturi.

"I hoped you'd say that! I got it in red because I knew you would probably be tired of black. I know my wardrobe is very one color focused," Jane said as I started undressing.

"Your wardrobe is fine, Jane. After all it's yours not mine," I told her earnestly. She rolled her eyes playfully and held out the dress for me to step into. Once I was in the dress I turned and she zipped me up while I held my hair out of the zipper's way. Then, I slipped on the blood red heels Jane had placed in front of me. They lifted me several inches of the ground, and now that I was a vampire I found I could balance perfectly in them. I walked over to Jane's closet door that was covered by a large mirror. Wow. I was really dressed up a lot. Who was this Emil?

When I turned to face Jane I saw that she had shed her simple black dress for a fancy off the shoulder number that had black roses along the neckline. What was going on? Why were we so dressed up for me to meet someone. _You're not_, the voice in the back of my head said. I frowned at my denseness. Of course, there was more going on today. Jane most have read the question in my eyes because she shook her head at me. I knew her well enough now to know that she wouldn't tell me. I sighed and she gave me another reassuring smile and I nodded signaling to her that I would behave properly.

"Come here, Isabella, and sit down," she said gesturing to the bench in front of her vanity. Oh no. I went and sat down, trying not to pout the whole time. She rolled her eyes and left me for a minute to grab something from the jewelry box on her dresser. I couldn't see what she grabbed and my brow crinkled in frustration. She laughed and I adjusted my expression. She came up from behind me, and before I realized what she was doing she had fastened a diamond necklace around my neck. Now this was just too much money! As I began to open my mouth to argue Jane raised her eyebrows and I shut my mouth. She nodded in approval and then grabbed a comb, pins, clips, and a number of other products from a vanity drawer and began doing my hair. I sighed, but didn't say anything.

I looked at the necklace and frowned as I quickly realized that this most have cost millions of dollars. "Jane!" I shouted. This was way, way too much.

"Calm down. It was only fourteen million dollars," she said jokingly; only I knew that she wasn't kidding around.

"Please, please tell me you're not serious," I said fingering the necklace. It sparked in the in the dim light of her room, meaning that it could probably blind in the sunlight. It had a heart shaped ruby in the middle that seemed to shine against the brilliant diamonds.

"Come on, Isabella, it's gorgeous. Some girls would kill just to try it on and you get to keep it. And I had to get it, it matches your dress perfectly and it's the most expensive necklace in the world," Jane informed me. The most expensive necklace in the world! This was absolutely crazy. I couldn't wear this. Jane seeming to read my thoughts shook her head. "You're wearing it. It's not up for debate." My mind automatically slipped to Alice, even though I fought hard not to let it, at least she didn't go this overboard. I cringed internally for letting this thought slip. The only bad thing about my mind being perfectly intact was that I could remember _everything_.

I tried to focus on my anger at Jane for buying this, this thing. It was ridiculous to spend this much on a necklace. Was she out of her mind? Looking at the necklace again I realized that yes, yes she was out of her mind. I rubbed my temples trying to manage my anger. Soon I was able to stop and focus on my hair. In a matter of minutes my hair had been twisted and pinned into a very elegant hairstyle. I gaped into the mirror. My hair was in an intricate bun at the base of my neck with a blood red rose pinned into it. It was pretty and sophisticated and much different from anything I had ever had done to my hair in my life. Seeing my hair made me ask myself again; what is going on?


	6. Chapter 6: Detiny

**I** gaped at the myself in the door length mirror. "I look…" I started, unsure of how to complete the statement.

"Gorgeous. Regal. Elegant," Jane offered me. I smiled and nodded. I supposed I was, which was surprising. Not really, I reminded myself. I was a vampire I was supposed to be beautiful. Though, this level of beauty was…strange. I shook my head trying to refocus on the word that had come to my mind. Deadly.

That was exactly it. Every part of me warned others that I was deadly, lethal. Everything from my blood red eyes to my blood red shoes screamed this fact, and yet I knew that humans would still think me beautiful and every other word Jane had said. That sickened me, why were humans so eager to accept death if it wore a pretty mask? I grimaced at the thought.

I sighed and ran my fingers down the skirt of my gown, more as something to keep my hands busy than to fix any flaws. My surreal beauty still surprised me a little, but I knew in time that I would adjust, but I wished it wouldn't take any time. I wished I could gaze at myself in the mirror and be comfortable with my inhuman beauty. I smirked knowing that this beauty was what I had dreamt of for oh so many months. There was a major difference, though.

A crack in my seemingly perfect existence. A single flaw that was easily made worse and not so easily forgotten. My eternal, timeless beauty was supposed to be secondary to eternal, timeless _love_. _Don't do this, Isabella. Block out the pain. Don't make the crack any worse. Heal it, not deepen it, _the voice in the back of my head ordered. It was right this time. I couldn't forget, but I could ignore. 

As a compromise to my memory I allowed myself the bitter sweet satisfaction of imaging the outfit I would be in now if a different vampire was dressing me. The outfit I envisioned included dark blue jeans, a compromise for the designer shirt, and a royal blue blouse. The pain flooded me briefly, but I quickly cut it off. 

There, now my memory was sedated and I could focus on now and the future, instead of the past. The past comes back to haunt you, bubbled to the front of my mind. I quickly suffocated that thought and focused on my image in the mirror. I smiled fully, showing all of my sharp, white teeth. _Deadly_, but beautiful. I toned down my smile and turned to Jane. "I'm ready to go, now."

"Good. Before we go I need to tell you some information you will be needing to meet Emil," Jane said sitting down on her couch. I joined her and she began the unbelievable story of the man known as Emil. 

"Now, Emil, is a very old vampire. Too say the least. He has been around for as long as the world has. How he came to be nobody knows, but himself. He has not told anyone this part of his story, so we must begin at what occurs much latter than his true beginning," Jane began in a tone of voice storytellers all over the world would kill for. 

"The first thing you must know is that, Emil, is talented. Much more talented than any vampire you have ever encountered. However, as to be expected with great power, it has limitations. He is what humans call a seer. You have already encountered the only other seer in the world, Mary Alice Cullen," Jane continued, only stopping because of the way my face hardened at the mention of Alice. I smiled encouragingly and she continued.

"Alice has incredibly different future seeing abilities from Emil. She sees possibilities, Emil sees destinies. As you can surely tell, two very different things. Alice is limited to seeing what will happen if people continue on the paths they're currently on, as you very well know people change, meaning their decisions do as well, making Alice's visions somewhat unreliable. But you wouldn't catch me betting against her, just as I wouldn't catch you doing the same. Alice is by no means wrong often.

"Emil, however, is _never_ wrong. Destinies don't change, not ever. They are the unchangeable futures that some are chosen to receive. Now.." 

"Wait," I said, cutting her off. "Doesn't everyone have a destiny?" She had completely lost me and I knew that this story was important, something I _needed_ to understand. Jane laughed, throwing me off even more. 

"So sorry for laughing, Isabella. You have the common misconception most have about destinies. Most people are free to choose how to live their lives, unless of course, choice is ripped out of their hands, and I trust you to know what I mean by this. There are, however, a few individuals who have destinies. They are the keys to life. Without these predestined individuals the world would not be kept in balance. People with destinies are special, incredibly so. They are people like Carlisle Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Esme Cullen, and, I'm sorry for saying this name, Edward Cullen." I flinched momentarily at hearing _all_ of their names, but quickly regained my composure. The Cullens? Well, that made sense, I supposed. Half of them had special powers, and they were all special. 

"The Cullens are all predestined. Meaning they are very important, but there are others, a select couple out of a select few. The special destined individuals are the world shifters. They are the most important people to be born, ever. Emil sees destinies, including those rare special destinies. The rare destinies have never involved him, or the Volturi, until he saw a new special destiny unfolding," Jane said, she was finally at the climax of her story and I had to know now who this person was. 

"Who is this special person, Jane?" She frowned and shook her head. It seemed to me that she was disappointed that I didn't know, but quite honestly I had no idea who this person was.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"No, I mean that's the special person, Isabella Marie Swan. In other words you, Isabella."


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

**After** what seemed like forever I was able to stop staring at Jane with my mouth open. Once I closed my mouth I quickly reopened to ask her a question. "Are you kidding? Because if you are this isn't funny."

"No, I'm not kidding, Isabella," Jane told me sincerely. The truth of what she was telling me blazed in her scarlet eyes and it frightened me. I couldn't be what she said I was. A world shifter, special among the special, it was insane. Not possible. It couldn't be.

As I was fiercely denying the fact that what Jane said might be true, a small part of me that believed it was true began to overtake me. It could be true. Why couldn't it be true? I was a good per- vampire, I was special. Maybe I was _that_ special.

"You see, Isabella! You _are_ one of the elite predestined individuals. You are destined for something, something big. Huge. Trust me, please," sincerity was ringing in her words and I could tell she needed me to believe this. Jane was relying on me to do her this one favor. I sighed. I knew I had to do this, not only for her, but for me as well. I needed something to hold on to as I lived out the rest of eternity utterly and irreversibly heart broken, and if that meant believing that I was special I could handle it.

"Yes, Jane, I believe you," I murmured.

"I knew you would, somehow. I know you must be dying to know what your destiny is, but I simply am not allowed to tell you," Jane said with a odd sharpness in her tone. I dismissed it as unimportant. She was right, I was dying to know what my destiny was. I was ready to move on with my life and finding out my destiny seemed like the huge starting step on that path.

"That's fine, I don't mind waiting," I lied strongly. I was amused that lying came so easily to me now. "Just on little question, though. My destiny has something to do with this dress, doesn't it?"

Jane snickered at me. "Yes, it does. And I'm sure you'll be pleasantly annoyed when you find out why exactly your wearing that gown," she answered. Pleasantly annoyed? How can you be pleasantly annoyed? I rolled my eyes, knowing that asking would be futile.

"Let's go," I said. Jane nodded and led the way out of her room. She led me down countless corridors and stairs. Some of them hidden, some not. I knew that even with my vampire abilities I wouldn't be able to remember how to get here again. Eventually, Jane stopped in front of a door. It was centuries old and it had the name Emil carefully carved into it. I took a deep breath and nodded to Jane telling her that I was ready. She smiled at me slyly.

"You destiny awaits, Isabella." I snickered at Jane's cheesy attempt to alleviate my nerves. I rolled my eyes at her and she knocked twice on the door before leading me into the dimly lit room.


End file.
